Eyes Wide Shut
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Percy's little girl is now 12 and just about to graduate college. But the one question on Eves mind is 'should she leave this life behind' or is she going to carry on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: Here ya go...a new story :D. Yes...Percy is going to mess things up again too.**_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Pretty Small Actually**_

_**3 Years later**_

The lights in Eves opinion were very bright and very annoying. She had her final exams and sitting at one of the tables at the studio her father now owned having graduated from college with highest marks. It was very easy for him to hire a few models to wear his designs and strut their stuff on a local free for all modeling star search. He was almost immediately picked up by a local New York modeling agency…into which he bought almost immediately after he walked through the door. It took the CEOs six months to realize that they were working for one of their designers.

The models Percy ended up choosing tended to be far more snooty then they were worth and stuck there noses up at Eve and the clothing she herself chose to wear. Just a pair of black jeans with blue flames and a black tank top and a slim jacket with her name printed in blue letters on the back. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her make up…well…she preferred not to wear any.

What annoyed the models about Eve was the fact that Percy just let her walk around like she was a 'freak' as they called her. She didn't mind as long as Percy still loved her, and Marguerite too.

There were of course the three woman who managed to win her Uncles hearts and of course had fallen deeply in love with there charge. Even though Eve was now 11 almost 12 they tended to dote on her as if she were theres.

Suzanne walked in and giggled when she ran over to the young lady who seemed to be completely zoned out on a book in front of her. She leaned over Eve to see the Mathematics book and sighed. "I don't see what you and Tony see in math."

"Actually I hate math…but I need to know it to make floor plans."

"Why you want to build crap is far beyond me." One of the models said and Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad designs crap for chicks, I design crap for families. Hopefully that's enough for your small mind to wrap around. I tried to put it as simply as possible." Eve said without even looking up Suzanne giggled and looked up at Hastings who was sitting next to the bird cage or more effectively known as the place where the designer sits and observes his models as they walk the cat walk.

"But hey if you want it put far more simply I could always find a child to tell it far better then myself." Eve said and looked up with a smile on her face.

"Eve are you harassing my models again?" Percy asked as he walked in with a few dresses thrown over his shoulders.

"Yes dad." Eve giggled and looked around at his lead model Maria Anne. Also known as Lady Dewhurst. Tony's wife who was the makeup artist.

"Well stop that we don't need them quitting before the show." Percy said and

"So I can harass them after the show…okay." Eve winked at Maria who was very young, shy, and pretty. Percy tries to get her on the cat walk sometimes, but she would simply shake her head and look away while blushing.

"Alright ladies shall we try it again?" Marguerite called from the light box above. Her photography skills were amazing and completely wowed Percy and 'hired' her into the now family business.

One of the things Marguerite did when they had there first observation of the models, each one displayed before Percy for inspection. She walked over to Percy and kissed him as passionately as they did on there wedding day. Percy saw it as her being playful and just chuckled it off and went back to work. Eve saw it as her mother inserting dominance over the others. Specially after earlier that same day she and her mama had heard them talking about just how handsome Percy was and who wanted to try to date him. The one who wanted to try tends to get it really bad from Eve ever since. That's why she was 'harassing' that model. Miss Vandecade who was actually very pretty in her opinion, but to snooty for her tastes.

Of course Margo and Eve had told Percy about it, and assured them that he wouldn't do anything to ruin his family. He loved his ladies to much to do something that stupid.

It didn't stop Eve from having nightmares, she never told Percy about any of them as far as she was concerned no one would ever know about these fears.

Percy tended to act rather foppish in front of them. The models tended to call him stupid behind his back. Eve of course…heard all of it. She of course told Percy who brushed it off just saying 'that's what I want them to think' Eve didn't like people making fun of her dad.

"Mrs. Marguerite its 5pm!" Percy's seceratary said from the door. Her clip board in one hand, a Blackberry in the other and a pen in her mouth. Her short hair was slicked back and tied into a bright pink bow. Of course her clothing was designed by Percy. She was a walking advertisement.

"Alright thank you Joyce. Percy!"

Percy walked out from around the curtain messuring take around his shoulders, and a bit of fabric over one of his arms.

"Oh right…time flies. I'll throw this into the back room and I'll see you ladies tomorrow. I've got to spend time with the two most important women in my life." Percy said and threw his stuff down.

"Alright then Eve." Eve continued to look down at the book in front of her not realizing she was being looked at.

"Eve?" Percy asked which caused her to jump and look around at Percy who picked her up and Marguerite threw the papers and books into the pack.

"Hey!" She said. Apparently Eve had been working so hard that she didn't realize that today was her 12th birthday. Ever since Marguerite stepped into there lives Percy never forgot anything. Always came home on time for Eves birthdays, and tended to have far more fun on there vacations. This year was the year they completed her bucket list. Mexico. She couldn't wait…although her finals were tomorrow and she had been studying very hard and she would be soooo glad when she graduated in the spring.

"Whats going on? Where are we go…Going?" She looked up to see them go into the café where the rest of the Uncles and Aunts were waiting. Apparently Suzanne showing up was there hint that everything was ready.

Eve sighed and pulled out her cell phone and looked at it. "Time flies…" She said and walked into the café with her parents walking behind her. Everyone within popped confetti cannons, and threw balloons. Safe to say Eve was covered in paper and glitter.

"Great now I'm going to look like one of those stupid sparkly vampires." She said and pushed some out of her hair as everyone glittered. She was picked up by her surprise by her Uncles and thrown into the air. She screamed although with delight rather then fear. She was so comfortable around her Uncles now after all those issues years before. She never questioned them ever again. When she came back down to earth she was being cradled in Hastings arms.

"Mousey isn't much of a Mousey anymore." Hastings said sitting her down on a stool.

"Oh don't stop calling me that Uncle Timmy really. I like it." Eve said and looked up at the cake as it was brought around.

"Wow that's a big cake." Which was true. It was a three layer cake and 12 little candles along it. Of course they broke into the old song which started off at the same time, but ended at different times. Eve just giggled at everyones horrid singing and pretty singing at the same time. She didn't mind, they were always like this. She liked them like this. They were her family and she liked it this way.

Eve leaned forward and blew out the candles in one blow.

"That was a quick wish." Tony said poring coke into cups. "What did you wish for?"

" To have a great time in Mexico. What else?" Eve winked and the boys seemed to pat her on the back. The wish was a lie. She actually wished that Marguerite would soon make her a sister. Its something she had always wanted. A baby brother or sister, but she didn't want to push things, or worse…jinx it to the point where Margo was unable to have children. If she remembered anything about her original parents her mother was unable to have anymore because her own birth tore her up internally.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit too old for those trips Eve?" Eves heart skipped a beat, she looked around at Percy who took a sip of his coke before looking back down at her.

"Maybe…I guess I am." Eve whispered. The look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by her Uncles. But then Eve smiled. "Probably am, who needs to go off to some foreign place anyways right. I hear they have bad water anyways." After this her Uncles brushed off the look and went back to the party. Perhaps she was getting to old for those trips. Who needed to travel to far off places just to spend time with her parents anyways. Alone and unhindered by the world around them anyways…right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Yeah I just did what I just did. Just imagine the mad hatter yelling 'change places' and thats pretty much what happened. Another good example is 'Berkley Square' with Leslie Howard. **_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Out of Sight**_

Eve liked to sit down on the roof of the hotel. It was a little warm but the breeze was a bit cold. It was a bit over cast, but the stars would peak through after a little while, and the moon would shine brightly. The party went on without her and she wasn't even sure anyone noticed her leaving. After cake and ice cream Eve opened her presents and when everyone was dancing Eve left. She didn't much feel like partying at all. Her heart hurt and the thought had been rolling around in her mind for almost a year now. The decision was made when she had a job request from some area in Florida.

Eve would be leaving Percy and Marguerite to the life they deserved without being weighted down by some burden who just gets in there way anyways. She was hoping to spend a bit of alone time with Percy and Marguerite before going, but she supposed that wasn't going to happen at all now.

"They're jerks aren't they?" Eve looked up to see Maria who sat down in the chair next to her.

"Pardon?" Eve looked at her who sat back and looked up at the moon.

"Your parents. I don't even think they noticed that they hurt you again." She said and looked around at Eve who was looking at the potted daisies that were now in full bloom.

"Yeah well…things are going to change soon anyways. I'll graduate here soon at the end of spring and I'll be finding my own job."

"So your planning on leaving?" she asked with a gasp.

"Yeah…isn't that what happens after you leave college?" She asked and looked up at Maria who nodded and sighed.

"Well yeah but…your only 12…don't they have child labor laws or something?"Eve nodded her head.

"Yeah but I won't be working I'll be apprenticing. I'd be staying in a dorm for a year then I'll be able to work on revamping buildings. I'll work my way up. "

"But you'll only be 13 Eve…you can't go!" Maria said and looked around at the wide open door. "Your father will be heart broken."

"Its funny…your opinion didn't cross my mind when I made this decision. Besides…you heard dad…I'm getting to old to stick around with them anyways." Eve said and walked toward the door.

"Eve you know damned well that's not what he meant!"

"Reading between the lines! Its never been my best feature." Eve called back over her shoulder as Maria followed her.

_In the Lounge_

_ "Percy…why didn't you just tell Eve why we can't go traveling to Mexico right now? You saw the look she gave." Marguerite asked Percy who was on his knees and his head was pressed against Marguerites middle. _

"_I don't know…she's never spoken to me about being a sibling or wanting a sibling before. I…well I think she would be mad." Percy said and looked up at Marguerite who shook her head and poked Percy in the forehead. _

"_She's a good girl Percy. She'll be an excellent sister…don't you think?" _

"_I know…I'm just worrying about both of them." Percy said and jumped up when Maria ran into the room and pointed at Eve who rolled her eyes. _

"_She needs to talk to you two." Maria ran out of the room so they could be alone. _

"_Oh? Did something happen? Has someone been bothering you? Was it that one model?" Percy sounded angry now. _

"_No dad…well yes…we kinda mess with each other…but that's beside the point and nowhere near what I need to talk to you about." Eve said and sat down with a smile. Marguerite put her head on Eves shoulder and hugged her close. _

"_Well whats the big news? You seem absolutely giddy about it." Marguerite asked and let go of her daughter before sitting back. _

"_Well I've got a job offer." She said and looked at Percy whose eyes lit up. _

"_That's great! Where to?" Percy asked and Eve smiled at him. _

"_Florida." _

"_Percy…" Marguerite however wasn't smiling. Sometimes Percy took eve way to personally and forgot to ask the more important questions. _

"_Yes?" He asked and then frowned and set Eve down. _

"_When…do you start?"She asked and Percy looked around at Eve who rubbed her arms slightly. _

"_Um…right after I get my diploma." _

"_Eve…your only 12 years old." Marguerite said and looked at Percy who walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of Eve who blushed. It was so much easier talking to Maria then her parents. _

"_Yeah…I know, but I…well I have a mind of an adult and and I didn't figure you'd want me here longer then I needed to be." Eve said and started to play with her hair. _

"_Eve…you never thought being here with me was…permanent?" Percy asked and Eve looked up at Percy and shook her head. _

"_No…I didn't. I figured you'd want to stay here with mama and the baby." Eve said and stood up again. "Besides I'd only be weighing you down with this sort of thing."_

"_How did you find out about the baby?" Percy asked narrowing his eyes. _

"_Don't worry the three musketeers and there wives didn't say anything. Its completely obvious." Eve said and walked toward the kitchen. "Thanks for telling me by the way…I really appreciate it." _

"_Eve you're not going!" Percy was on his feet and glaring down at the preteen who looked up at Percy. _

"_I never asked your permission dad." _

"_I am your father!" _

"_So says a piece of paper." _

"_That you signed!" Percy seemed very hysterical. He was shaking and shivering. _

"_When I was four years old!" Eve yelled and threw her book back down on the glass table which shattered. _

"_So this is it is it? You don't want to be here anymore…you don't want to be my daughter." _

"_I never wanted to be in the first place!" _

Percy gasped and sat up in bed he was covered in sweat and he looked down at himself his covers were bunched up and Marguerite lay there her baby bump was a little visible now. It had been a few weeks since the birthday party. He had not missed the look on Eves face when he said what he said. He actually meant it as a joke rather then being serious.

Percy slowly stood up so not to wake his pregnant wife and walked out and down the hallway. He gingerly opened the door to the nursery which was actually hidden from most of everyone. No one but Marguerite and Percy were aloud in there. Yet to Percy's amazement laying on the carpet curled up in a little ball was Eve.

For as long as Percy could remember Eve would sleep curled up into a little ball unless sleeping next to him or Hastings. Tony and Andrew had to find a way to sleep around it.

Percy heard a little whimper from the young lady and saw her face move in a different way. Fresh tears running down her face and her hands balled up into fists.

"Dad…" She mumbled and curled into herself harder.

"Eve?" His voice seemed to echo in the room.

Eve jumped up and looked around. There wasn't anyone there. Hum…just who had called her name. Where was she. She remembered falling asleep in the secret nursery but this room it was…rather old and dusty.

Eve had walked out into the hallway and looked back and forth. Just where was she? She finally saw a window and looked out into the court yard where a young woman in period clothing walked out of the house. The young woman turned around to wave to a man who blew her a kiss. Odd…yes it was. Why? Because these two people she knew rather well. One looked just like her father only he had a pony tail again (Her mama made him cut it off cause no one took him seriously) He wore proper clothing rather then designer clothing that he himself designed. Then the other odd thing…the young girl…looked just like her.

"Eve what are you doing still here? Aren't you supposed to be going to school?" She turned to see a woman who looked a lot like her mother.

"Marguerite!" Percy's voice echoed down the hallway.

"What is it Percy. You don't have to shout."

"I just saw Eve disappear right before my eyes!" He ran into the room to see Eve, in the most odd clothing he had ever seen in his life and her face was as white as a sheet.

"How did you?" He asked only in time to watch the girl fall backwards and land with a loud thud on the hard wood floors.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Eve's from my original story has traded places with the Eve from my newer one :D I got bored. Never let me get bored plot bunny's are born this way.**_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Past and Future**_

_2021_

Eve looked around the building she had just arrived in. She had on her school uniform still and her hair was up in its usual bun and her hat. She figured perhaps she was walking and began to day dream and walked into a room in the school she had never been into. So she walked out of the room and into the hallway. Nope…still didn't look like her school. She however heard talking in another room so she walked into the room and saw what looked like to her was a window up on a wall above a fire place. There were people playing a game that she didn't know. She gasped when they rushed at one another and tackled each other.

"Eve…your supposed to be at class right now. Your finals are about to start." Tony said as he stood up.

"I fear I'm not in a place I'm supposed to be." Eve said and backed away from Tony a bit.

"Whats up with the French accent and the dress? Is there some costume party after the finals?" Tony asked which he knew wasn't that far away from the truth probably.

"I don't know what you mean Uncle Tony this is always the clothing I wear to school. Where are we? Did Papa have to move us in the night again?" Eve asked and looked around when Hastings brought in a bowl of popcorn and beer bottles.

"Mousey you better hurry. Come on I'll take you to school." He said and walked her toward the door having given Tony the popcorn and beer.

"Alright Uncle Timmy." Eve walked out the front door only to see no horses and something weird. Hastings walked around the car and got in.

"Well come on then." He said Eves eyes were wide and she backed away from the car and back into the house.

"Alright…this really is wrong. Perhaps something happened and I was transported to somewhere else…another world…time." Eve looked around at Tony who was standing up now.

"Eve…do you want me to call Percy? He's gone into the office for a bit today."

"Yes…call him. I need to talk to him…this isn't right. Whats going on? Where am I?" She reached over and grabbed the news paper from the table and gasped.

"March…15, 2021…but…I am from the year 1793." She said throwing the news paper down. She jumped when she heard Marguerites voice.

"Eve…are you alright your white as a ghost." She said and took her daughters hands.

"I fear I am not your Eve." She said and looked back down at the floor. "I am sorry." Eve said and looked up at Hastings who was standing in the door way.

"Eve…maybe you think your still dreaming or something?" Hastings said and pinched her.

"Ow!" She kicked him in the shin and watched him jump around.

"Okay yeah somethings wrong…Eve doesn't just kick someone in the shin. She kicks much higher." Tony said looking at Hastings.

"Eve…where did you meet Percy?"

"It was in a dungeon. I was 8."

"Wrong again. Eve met Percy on the doorstep in California when she was 4." Tony said and pointed to Marguerite.

"Where did you meet her?"

"Outside the palace of Justice in Paris. Papa was already married to mama." She said and sat down on the couch and looked up at the TV. "Whats this?" She asked walking over and slowly touched the screen and then looked around the back.

"A television set." Marguerite said and looked around when Percy walked in.

"Hastings said Eve isn't acting like herself whats going on?" Percy said and looked at the odd look on Eves face.

"Papa whats happened to your pony tail? Has Sir Andrew used his rapier on you again?" Eve walked over and ran her fingers through her hair. Percy blinked at her.

"Sir…Andrew?" He looked around at Marguerite who seemed a bit lost.

"I had cut my pony tail off a long time ago. Eve…I found you in the nursery last night…what were you doing in there?"

"Yes I woke up in the Nursery I don't know how I got there. I was in the coach going toward school and fell asleep on the way. I woke up in there." Eve said and looked around at Marguerite.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 11. I'll be 12 in November." Eve said and looked around when she heard the outer door open and Suzanne walked in with Andrew.

Percy stood up and walked down the hallway. "What year?" He asked.

"1793." Eve walked behind him at exactly three feet. Her hands were behind her back as she was taught to remind her not to touch anything she wasn't allowed to.

Percy opened a door and walked down an aisle full of portraits. After about five minutes he stopped and looked at a portrait of four people.

"Your my great great great great great…uh…great great grandmother." Percy said and looked down at Eve who looked at the picture.

"So I am in the future then?" Eve said and looked around at the second picture and blushed having seen and older her sitting next to a boy with red hair and a little girl with equally as red hair.

"How do I get home?"

"I don't know…but we do need to find out. I…need to tell my Eve the truth. I…messed things up again." Percy said and looked around at Marguerite who nodded and hit him on the back of the head.

"I'd say. She deserves to know about this baby…and your keeping things from her. You jerk." Marguerite said and looked down at Eve who was a bit afraid of this woman. Marguerite winked at her. Eve giggled a bit before looking back at the man who was now rubbing his head with a giggle.

_1793_

Eve looked around the room. She had woken up in a bed she had never seen before in a room painted white and adorned in purple. She could hear roosters in the distance and the usual sound of the rushing cars, and the shadows of buildings weren't what she heard first. Actually it scared her a bit. She had grown accustomed to the sounds of the city.

She jumped when she heard someone knock on the door. She quickly climbed out of bed and ran behind the large chair that had a large teddy bear with a purple ribbon.

"I figured you were hungry." The voice was so familiar to her. She peaked out from behind the chair at him. The man was slightly taller then her father, and his build was also slightly bigger.

"I don't think I'm in the 21st century anymore…am I?"

"21st century. Is that where you're from?" He asked and sat down on the bed. "Now that I see you there are slight differences between yourself and my bow. You have more sorrow in your eyes."

"Both my parents were killed in front of me by the Republic when I was 4 years old."

"But taking from the fact that you were dreaming and calling out dad. You'd been adopted yes?" Percy asked standing up. Eve backed away from the man again and swallowed hard.

"Yes sir." She said and sat down at the small table near the window. "My dad Percy." She said.

"How odd…That's my name too. What year are you from?"

"2021…March 15th 2021…Oh crap! I'm missing my final exam!" Eves head fell to the table and she mumbled a few choice words and sat back glaring at the ceiling.

"Well…its safe to say…you're not my Eve…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: So the reason why Percy never told Eve about Margo being preggers is out. And its very sad.**_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Both of them?**_

1793

Eve looked at the horses and blushed not really knowing anything about there species at all except people used to ride them way back in the day. She had rode on one once with Percy when they were in the Caribbean when she was 7. That's all she knew really.

When she walked into the stables a large black horse chuffed and pawed at the grounds. Eve just stood there looking at this horse with long hair and tail and even had fur growing down from its huffs.

"That's Demon Lady Eves horse." Percy had begun to call his daughter by title and name so not to confuse the young lady in front of him.

"This huge thing is your daughters horse?" Eve asked and looked up at the horse who bunted Percy to the side. Percy just chuckled and pushed the horse a bit. It barely moved the huge thing.

"He is such a sweet heart to her and she is very good with horses." He said.

"A sweet heart? You just pushed him and it did nothing to him." Eve said stepping forward and held out her hand to Demon who blew air onto her hand and sniffled it before bunting her hand a bit.

"He wants you to scratch him behind the ears. It would seem he's alright with you being here. Mind you not ready to ride yet." He said and opened the door on a gate Eve didn't realize there wasn't anything in there. When it was wide open two colts could be seen munching on hay. Having been taken off mothers milk not to long ago.

"Oh they're cute."

"Eve thought so too. We only just sold there brothers a few month ago. That was a bit hard on Eve since she helped raise them since she moved in with us." Percy said and ushered them out of there stall so they could run around the pasture with there mother who was already out there.

"She's adopted here too?"

"Yes we met in an unlikely place in Paris. The Palais De Justice. We spent 14 days together in a sell and tortured together. She was beat and her feet were burned. Neither of us aloud to sleep. Finally we took our chance at a…" He was getting ahead of himself. He didn't know if this girl knew his secret."

"And you went Pimpernel on there lousy butts?" She didn't even realize what she said till she said it. She blushed rather hard and looked up at him. "In…21st century speak." She said and looked up when Demon just walked by them.

"Yes well…I suppose you can say it that way."

"Is he…supposed to be out?" Eve asked as he nuzzled his mare.

"Lady Eve allows him to leave whenever he wants." Percy said and watched Eve walk out into the sunshine. She could see the colts prancing around the grassy fields.

"I wish I was that free. I haven't ever been free. Its always been school, and work. The only time I ever felt the stress of work fade was when my dad and I had our vacations. This year…we didn't go." She said and started to walk toward the gardens.

"You and he aren't getting along?" Percy asked her. She simply sighed and shrugged.

"We get along, but sometimes he says stupid things. One of the biggest things lately and I mean biggest thing…he's keeping the fact that I'm a big sister a secret and I don't know why."

"If it's a guarded secret how do you even know?"Percy asked crossing his arms. Eve rolled her eyes.

"I'm 12 with the mind of a 30 year old. I'm about to graduate college. I've learned things that you probably wouldn't have wanted to. I've read the family history in the house library. I know you didn't want to do math as much as I did…and you were actually very mean to girls. You strong up a girl naked to a tree."

"Oh please don't tell me they have that in our family history. I was only five years old then." Percy said and looked around at the girl who was giggling.

"Don't do something you don't want to be remembered for. Its been 300 years since then Grandpa…we still remember."

"Wise words I think. So what are you going to be remembered for?" Percy asked

"The first girl Pimpernel." She said and looked up at the man whose smile disappeared.

"Have things changed so much in the future that a woman has to take a mans job." Percy asked her.

"Yes…it happens a lot actually. Even in our army there are woman on the front lines." Eve said and walked into the house with him.

"Good lord…have we changed so much." Percy sighed and shook his head. This bugged Eve, did he have to repeat himself. She just chalked it down to the difference of change of language.

"Its not normal you know. Me going to college. I've been a prodigy since I was really young. Really really young. So much so that it got my parents killed. Dad faked my death so the republic would stop trying to find me. Only recently did they find out that I wasn't."

Percy looked at the young girl in front of him and realized something. She was sad…almost to the point of tears and still her facial expressions never changed. Why wouldn't she just crying her eyes out trying to tell him what she wanted, her feelings, her worries, what made her feel lonely.

"Perhaps that's just what you needed…a place to go and relax with a person who would welcome you." Percy said and walked into the dining room.

"I could have just went to one of my Uncles houses. I didn't have to go on some temporal journey at the cosmoses whim." Eve said which actually got Percy a little confused.

"I…suppose so." He said and pulled a chair out for her to sit down. She really wasn't used to this sort of pampering.

"Thank you." She said and sat down and looked around the table. "Wheres Lady Blakeney?" Eve asked and looked at her plate which had chicken, carrots, and potatoes on it.

"She's at the tailors. It would seem your very much thicker and taller then my Eve."

"Oh…no not…those dresses…"

_2021_

"She…wears this sort of stuff?" Lady Eve asked and looked at herself in the mirror. Lucky for them Eve still had some of her old clothing. She refused to throw anything out.

"Yes its 21st century sort of clothing." Percy said and looked around at Marguerite who giggled as Lady Eve looked at a night gown in disgust.

"Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." She said and looked around at the couple. "Missus Marguerite…are you pregnant too?" Lady Eve asked looking around the closet door. "Cause my mama is right now."

"Well yes I am."

"How did she react when you told her? I was sooooo ecstatic I ran around the house until night fall screaming it to everyone. Papa ended up carrying me half asleep back into the house. I ended up with a fever for two days." She giggled.

"We…haven't told her yet." Percy said. Eve turned around and looked at Percy who blushed. "Its not for not wanting to. This isn't the first time Marguerite has been pregnant either." Percy said and looked rather sad.

"So your keeping this from her…to save her from sadness…just in case she miscarries again?" Eve asked and Percy took a deep breath and just nodded his head.

"Its best…to love for a little while…then to never love at all. Mister Percy…you need to tell her. She deserves to know."

"I know…that's why I need to get her back here. I need to tell her everything."

"Well…Its well past my bed time. I'll bid you goodnight Mister Percy and…I hope you dream of her as I hope to dream of my family." Lady Eve said climbing into bed.

"Good night Lady Eve."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: I love how you seem to have nick names for each one Marguerite! I might just use that :D**_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Finding a Remedy**_

1793

Eve couldn't sleep and walked along the corridors of the manor. Her heart was aching, she really wanted to get home. She missed her Uncles with there funny hob nob ways and her mama who would tuck her in and kiss her good night…then there was her father who would come into her room after work and they would watch movies together. The little café they would frequent, oh how she missed them all. They had all been a constant in her life since she was 4. It caused a pain in her chest as she kept thinking of it. Finally after a moment of looking around she found the library that seemed to be lit with a fire for no reason except to be lit.

Suddenly an odd idea struck her. She walked over to a table pulled out what looked like a leather bound journal and began to write. Hopefully this journal and its contents would survive the passage of time like her fathers family history did.

_Dearest Dad,_

_If you are reading this then my plan worked. I'm writing this to tell you I am doing well, but trapped in the past the year 1793. Sir Percy our Great great…grandfather has been kind to me and are only happy to help find a way to get home. I'm writing this by candle light around 3am, but I'm sure I'm right when saying they miss there daughter too. _

_I miss you…and I'm sorry. I found the nursery on accident having mistaken it for the linen closet next to it on my search for a towel to bathe with. I don't know why you haven't told me about the baby. I hope it wasn't something that I did or said. I figured it was also the reason why we didn't go to Mexico this year. Its also why I didn't get mad about it. I want to be a sister. I would love to hold your true heir as I already know I was just a stand in and don't wish to take any of your money after I've graduated. _

_Speaking of which…I've missed my finals. I hope its okay that I stay with you another year. I promise not to get in the way of you two and the baby. _

_All my love,_

_Eve_

She wrote on the spine of the book 1793-2021. Within the binds she wrote.

"Please relocate to New York pent house 105 apt N3"

She then re read the letter and shook her head. Her eyes watered up. But before she could even consider crying she was picked up and held close by someone with strong arms.

"Its okay to cry sometimes. No matter how strong you want your heart to be its good to cry." Percys voice rumbled in the large library.

Eve bit her bottom lip for a moment before she began to cry on his shoulder. She didn't want to…really. It just happened and he said it was okay….it was okay right?

"I'm sorry…" Eve said through the sobs. Percy shook his head and walked over to the couch in front of the fire place. It was cold and this girl walked around bare foot as much as his Eve did.

_2021_

Lady Eve sat up and looked around as lightning struck outside the building. Being up so high in a pent house you were closer to the clouds. It was much much louder.

She jumped up and ran out of the room and sat against the wall with her hands over her ears.

"Hey…you okay Mousey?" Hastings asked walking over to the girl. She jumped when the small of her back was touched. She looked up to see all her Uncles and Percy standing over her.

Another boom echoed through the house and the lights flickered and went out. She jumped up and grabbed Percy. He wasn't really ready for it so he fell and the other three did too as they all tried to catch them both. Marguerite ran into the room with a flash light seeing the huge pile on the floor and just burst out laughing. The other three girls were right behind her and were in fits by the time Yvonne walked over and lay over the boys.

"Is this a boys only party or can anyone join?" Soon enough everyone was laughing and in a huge dog pile. Marguerite just sat against everyone afraid to hurt the infant.

"Alright…everyone up. I think we're squishing Lady Eve." Percy said and looked around saw for a moment Eve was motionless. She looked around at Percy and then ran down one of the aisles of books. She saw a book and pointed.

"May I?" She asked Percy who just nodded. "The Books title is 1793-2021…if there is a documentation of your daughter it would be in here. Papa was meticulous about writing a journal." She opened the pages seeing the many writings.

The first page was Percy's Eves writing.

"It looks to be a letter to you." Eve said and looked around at Percy. He skimmed through the letter and closed his eyes handing it to Marguerite. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She's a very sad little girl Percy…I need her home…I want her home Percy. Bring her back." Marguerites cries broke the hearts of every man in the room. Percy looked at the next page seeing a letter to Lady Eve and handed it back before helping Marguerite to the couch.

My Bow,

Please understand that these people need us. This girl seems to believe she's living on borrowed time with these people and has just fallen asleep after crying so hard she threw up…on my good waste coat no less. I'm sure your laughing at this.

My heart aches for you to be home…but I do believe that God will not allow you safe passage home until they fix this mess of theres. Please help them along my bow…before there own family becomes undone. Such a child born into tragedy doesn't need anymore. Please care for them as you know I'll care for your grand daughter. Take heart my child. We won't be far apart for long.

Love From

Papa.

Lady Eve looked up at Marguerite who was crying against Percy's chest. He ran his hands up and down her back whispering into her ears.

This family had so much love to give, and this child feels alienated. Her part would be easy…her father on the other hand…had the worst part of the deal. She slowly walked out of the little library and over to Marguerite.

"Its alright Missus Marguerite. Papa promises to take very good care of her. He's never failed me before. Apparently from the picture in the hallway things are alright. I grow up and get married and had a little girl."

"Yeah but your h…" Tony's mouth was covered up and he was shoved back outside.

"I see…yes to much information into my future could be bad." Lady Eve said and yawned. "Well I suppose I'll head back to bed now." Eve said and blew a kiss to them. Eve had the book tucked under her arm and walked down the hallway. She planned on reading into this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: Oh no not that Lord Eric guy again! At least he'll get it in the future muwahahaha!**_

_**What do you think? Should our Percy and the Baroness' Percy show up at the same time line?**_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**What…**_

_1793_

Eve grumbled as she looked at the many dresses Lady Blakeney spread out for her. Apparently she went all out for the young lady who mysteriously showed up at her house. Eve wasn't so sure about this sort of thing. She wasn't the one who did the fashion designing. But she did like blue so she picked up the blue dress and put it against herself looking in the mirror.

"It accents your eyes." Marguerite said and looked at Eves night clothings which was what she still wore.

"Um…I…I'm not used to dressing with anyone in the room at the same time." Eve said. Marguerite giggled and unbuttoned Eves shirt.

"Its alright I won't tell anyone how flat chested you are."

"I'm only 12. I'm still waiting to start things that chickies at my age tend to start." Eve said having meant her period.

"You really aren't as ignorant as most people would see someone your age." Marguerite said and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm well aware that I'm not normal."

"Not…normal? Who said this?"Marguerite asked putting the dress over the girls shoulders and began to button it up.

"A lot of people. My parents when I was really young used to tell me normal was over rated anyways. I'm…" She began and looked down at her hands and moved her class ring around.

"Yes…what is it. I promise I won't tell anyone what you say."

"Its not much of a mystery. I was 4 when Percy found me on his doorstep. I'm starting to wonder if I'm forgetting my parents. I don't have any pictures of them at all. They blew up in the house I met Percy." Eve looked at her hands. "I can't even look in the mirror and see either of them in me. They were normal. One had bright red hair and green eyes while the other had brown hair and brown eyes." She suddenly stopped and smiled a bit.

"sometimes thinking out loud helps." Marguerite said. Eve looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was put up into a high bun much like her Eve would wear and a straw sunhat. She saw the dress and looked around at Marguerite who nodded and put a few more details on her before walking out of the room. Percy peeked in and chuckled.

"You look like you forgot how to walk." He said and held out his hand. Eve took it and walked toward the dining room where tones of other people were.

"Are you used to parties like this?" Percy asked and looked around at Eve who seemed to be a little shy all of the sudden.

"I'm used to the ones in the 21st century. These ones aren't my dads employees at a fashion show. These are Aristocratic people who would rather spit on me then say hello… So yes…pretty much the same." Eve said and looked around at the man. Percy laughed loudly into the back of his hand.

"I see so you'll fit in nicely then." He said motioning to Hastings who walked toward them. "Hastings will be your chaperon this evening. He has been made well aware of your situation. " Percy said setting Eves hand into Hastings.

"Whats…what about you?" Eve asked. Percy winked.

"Business…awaits if you catch me." He said and winked before walking off toward his study.

"It would seem that its raining outside." Hastings said and pointed to the people running inside for cover.

"Hopefully it doesn't storm." She said and smiled when a few young girls ran in fretting over there dresses.

"Afraid of storms like Lady Eve?" Hastings asked his voice was rather low as if he weren't to sure about her.

"Well no…but it frizzes out my hair."

"Are you sure your not adopted…you were born into the family?" Hastings asked. Eve giggled and shook her head.

"No…I remember my parents." Eve said and gasped when she slipped and fell on the marble floor from all the water being tracked in. She gasped when she was caught by someone behind her. She looked up to see Lord Eric who smiled down at her.

"Um…thank you." She said and stood back up. Lord Eric kissed her hand.

"Your servant My lady." He said and flashed a smile at her. Hastings took her hand and pulled her from the German Milord.

"I'm not sure we've been properly introduced." Hastings said. Eve suddenly realized she was surrounded by men. Tony had hold of her hand and leading her away.

"Its alright…that mans been trying to get on Percy's good side for quite some time." He said and walked her over to get her some punch.

"Really?" Eve asked and looked around at Lord Eric. "Want me to get rid of him?" She grinned almost evilly to Tony.

"Nah its fun and games for your God fathers."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Percy asked as he walked out of his study apparently his meeting over.

"Oh no he didn't I slipped fell and he caught me. Nothing more. I look at that greasy grin though and know he's wanting more then just Eves hand in marriage. "

"Yes I see that too. He won't have it. I won't allow him anywhere near her and neither will her god fathers. She told me not to long ago that she wouldn't marry a man unless all four of us agree on it. None of us agree on Lord Eric."

Eve nodded her head and looked around at Lady Blakeney who waved her over. Eve looked at Sir Percy and pointed to Marguerite.

"Alright…be careful then. Its time for the ladies and men to split up and go over there own words."

"Yes the smoke room thing. Its not done in the future anymore smoking is seen as bad form." Eve said and looked around taking Marguerites hand. Suzanne was next to her.

"Come on they have something new here from Scotland. Something called…nail polish." Marguerite said and walked in. A woman with bright blond hair and long nails colored many colors. Eve hid her fingers which were colored purple. Maria did her nails when she was bored.

"Good evening ladies…" Eve slowly side stepped out of the room and walked down the hallway. She needed some air. She opened the French doors in the library and just stood there for a moment. What happened next was slightly aggravating to Eve. She hated the smell of chloroform. She stood there for a moment before the person who had hold of her let go. Eve spun around and glared at the man.

"I can hold my breath for a minute and a half." She said and reached forward grabbing the man by the nose and rammed her knee into it. Three other man ran into the room holding guns to her. She gasped running out into the rain screaming for help. The French doors on the balcony of the smoke room opened wide and Percy with his League ran out to see what was going on. Eve kicked the gun from one of the mens hands. It clattered to the ground and they both went fishing for it in the mud. Eves hair was pulled from above and her ribs were kicked. All air flew from her lungs and she gasped for air. The man threw her onto a horse and climbed up behind her. Percy ran out of his house a sword in hand.

"Let her loose sir or I'll be forced to hunt you down and kill you myself." Percy said.

"Don't…I'm not worth it." Eve said coughing once again. She couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. It hurt to much and she just passed out.

"Hang on Eve…I'll find you. I will."

_2021_

Lady Eve gasped when she realized her counterparts plite through a letter in the book. Apparently Eve had took the book with her and continued to write whatever was in it.

"Hey Mousey…anything good happen yet. Any solutions?" Hastings asked over his shoulder.

"It…would seem your Eve has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!" Percy jumped over the couch and read over the log.

"My Eve…and I'm powerless to save you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: There probably is going to be slight confusion between Eve and Lady Eve and Percy and Sir Percy. Just remember that Lady Eve and Sir Percy are from the past and vice versa :D**_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The Two Percy's

2021

Percy read over the letter and had to smile to himself. For the past few years his League had been training Eve to take his place as the Pimpernel if the worst had to happen. He wasn't sure if she was aware that this was the purpose of her training. He thought that perhaps she thought it was a prevention tactic. But when he read this letter he was sure she had only just realized it herself.

_Good Evening Dad. _

_Well its evening here. Not sure about where you are. _

_Firstly I'm fine and very giggly. Why you ask? Because this poor guard just tried to kiss me. His nose is bloody and his jaw is hanging on. Only just though. Poor man need to know what the difference between a teenager and adult is. I'm tall for my age but I'm smarter then he is. Way smarter. Then they brought in a doctor because they heard me coughing. Well this place stinks it gags me. Of course I was coughing till I got used to the stink. Guh…The Doctor was looking over me and I looked over him. I started asking him odd questions…the doctor ended up leaving with his head spinning. Its kind of fun here. That is until they brought in six soldiers to move me. I brought down two, but I'm afraid the others left laughing to hard to save the third who was on the ground laughing to hard to care really. To Chauvelins horror…I told some secrets that he would probably have preferred stay that way. Poor man left red faced._

_Its fun and stuff…but…its just…not home. I miss my bed. This ones hard as a rock…and the food is horrid. I offered to show the cook how to do things properly. I got slapped. Nearly ripped his hand off. That is…if I hadn't of been shackled to the walls. I get an hour to walk around a day. I've been here for three now. I really miss you, but I'm sure Sir Percy will save me…somehow. I can look out the window and see that death machine that killed so many many royals. They think I'm Lady Eve and keep telling me they are going to cut off my hair…they've cut my hair. Even though my trial is tomorrow…its almost like the verdict has been decided. I'm scared…_

_I love you, _

_Eve_

_PS…don't tell mom. _

Percy's chest was beating holes into his chest. When he looked up however his library…wasn't his library. He looked around the house and across from him sitting on a couch looking at him was the impossible image of his great great…grandfather Sir Percy his own Eve lay on his lap.

"Was she good?" His voice rumbled in the large room.

"Yes…rather confused at the future, but I figured she would be." Percy said and swallowed that lump in his throat the book had given him. "Where are we?" Percy asked his counter part was far bigger then he was. The riding jacket probably added a few more inches to his shoulders though.

"We're in one of my apartments in France. A little way up the street is the prison where your Eve is being held. Two of the guards are my men."

"She's a brave girl. She's already broken four men, and embarrassed Chauvelin. " Percy said and stopped when Lady Eve sat up and looked at who had hold of her.

"Papa…am I home?"She asked still thinking she was dreaming.

"Yes my bow. " Percy whispered and kissed her forehead before pulling her close. "Your grandson is here too. The hearing is about to start…when its over we move out. Are you going to follow?" Sir Percy asked.

"I want my daughter." Percy said standing up and looked out the window at the court house. Dawn was breaking over the horizon. "I don't know how I would survive without her. I need her." Percy said slowly sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Take heart Percy. She's very…very safe right now. Your training her aren't you?" Sir Percy asked and looked at Lady Eve who was almost asleep again against his arm.

"Yes. At first it was just prevention to protect her from getting kidnapped again. The last time…we almost lost her physically and mentally." Percy said running his fingers over his face. "But now…she's proving to be just as good as I ever was. "

"How is your disguise abilities?" Sir percy asked and Percy turned around and smiled. It almost looked identical to Sir percy even though they weren't blood related.

"Well I did go to college for fashion." Percy said and looked at Lady Eve and winked at her. She just giggled before yawning behind her hand.  
"Just be careful hum?" Lady Eve said and kissed her fathers forehead.

Suddenly the roar of a crowd that was already crowding around the Gulluitine.

"Come on then…they're calling to the crowd…we have about thirty minutes to get you ready." Sir Percy said and motioned for Percy to follow him.

Eve gasped as she was shoved onto the trolley. There were three other people up there with her. During the trial she wasn't even given a chance to defend herself they just blabbed on and on about her grandmother. Eventually she just yelled 'shove it you gits' and walked off the podium. She didn't want to hear it. That wasn't a tiral anyways. Not a respectable one anyways. She'd seen Judge Judy before…that's not how it was done.

She gasped when the Trolley stopped next to an alley where two guys pulled out a hey coach and set it on fire. The horse trotted away and stopped near the coach. Eve gasped when she was grabbed by someone that looked like a beggar. She squirmed for a moment before turning around to point at the woman and her child who were being helped down in the same fashion along with a man. She suddenly stopped for a moment and looked at the kid.

"They were going to kill the kid? For nothing?" She looked up and into the beggars face. "No…this isn't right…I'm not done here…These French Revolutionaries need to go…and I have a plan!" She said and jumped down into the sewers.

"Eve you really must understand that your futuristic sciences aren't for the past. One slight flap of the butterflies wings can start an effect here that will counter any future that we may have." Suddenly Eve stopped and looked closer at the beggar.

"How the hell did you get here?" Eve asked and ran forward to keep up with the other beggar.

"I…don't know."

"Well then how are we going to get back?" Eve asked and started to climb a latter.

"Bribe a flea?" Percy asked and Eve rolled her eye.

"Well I don't see any fleas around here." Eve grumbled and walked into the apartment. She suddenly stopped just in front of Lady Eve.

"Little Percy has brought me home…perhaps he can take you home too."

"Little?!" Percy looked at Lady Eve who giggled and waved away the advance.

"Well you are shorter then Sir Percy." Eve said and looked around at the men who seemed to be looking in aww at the two girls who seemed almost identical.

"Not yet…I can't go yet."

"You must leave. Your mother needs you…and your love." Sir percy said and looked up at his grandson who turned Eve around to look at her.

"You're a jerk." Eve said her smile disappearing.

"Your mother hasn't been able to carry to full term. The first one she miscarried the day I was going to tell you. The second she miscarried before we knew she was pregnant. I figured that if we got a little further along and we knew she wasn't going to miscarry we would tell you. I didn't want you to feel the sadness that we did. I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want you thinking badly of Margo…because she can't carry fully." Percy said as Eve lowered herself to the ground not knowing about the miscarriages. It was a great blow to her.

For a moment it looked as if Eve wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She didn't know what to think…she needed time to get her feelings together. She just crawled forward and into Percy's arms.

"My hair look bad?" It was all she could think of to say. What could you say to a man whose lost two children. Apologizing just seemed a little under the radar.

"we'll see if Maria can't make it look better." Percy said and hugged her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: Last one for at least two weeks. Vacation time! Whoohoo!**_

* * *

_**Eyes Wide Shut**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Quickly**_

Sir Percy had been watching over his grandkids for a few days. The poor boy hadn't put down his daughter for a few days now. They had been in constant contact. When one went to the privy one would be waiting just outside. He thought it odd that they took baths while the other was in the room only hiding behind the changing curtain. They wouldn't talk much just knowing the other was near was good enough for the other. Sir Percy leaned over to his wife who was reading a book.

"Is that what Eve and I look like sometimes?"He asked. Marguerite looked up and smiled.

"Yes…specially when she's sick." She said and looked around at lady Eve who had only just got home from school. "Good Afternoon everyone." She said cheerily and waved at Percy who smiled at her kindly.

"Someone must have had a good day today." Suddenly something struck Eve.

"I have to do this whole year over again."

"Maybe they'll let you do a make up test." Percy offered to his daughter who rolled her eyes.

"My teachers a jerk I don't think he'll let me."

"Yes she's told us she's in college…a child at her age…in college?"Sir Percy asked. Eve just giggled at the face Sir Percy made when Percy nodded at him.

"Yes he's very smart. She's in college for architecture. I make people beautiful and she'll design there homes." Percy said and kissed Eve forehead. "The most beautiful and clever girl I have ever known."

"You can't say that anymore dad." Eve said and held up the book for Percy to read.

"You mean you can get messages from the future!" Percy asked reading over the message from his wife.

_I figured since You both traveled through time…then perhaps I can write to the past. I hope. _

_I just got back from the doctors and I found out that this child is much stronger then the previous two and is a very healthy little girl. I hope this makes you happy._

_Love,_

_Marguerite_

_PS…hurry home. Tony already had plans to make your pent house into a mini golf course._

"Golf…course?" Sir Percy asked and chuckled when Percy dropped the book and pulled Eve to him.

"A girl…a little girl…Imma be a daddy again…but with something smaller…I haven't got a clue what I'm doing."

"He makes it sound like he's the pregnant one." Eve rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Percy it will all come naturally." Marguerite said putting her book down to help Lady Eve with her hair.

"Then I suppose we have only one more problem…"

"I…think I've figured out how to get you two home." Sir Percy said and looked down at Eve and pulled her into a hug. "If you are ready. If you think your heart has healed enough…then go. The powers that brought you here seemed to think you needed help…and the way I see things…your fine now. We'll be here if you need us again." Sir Percy said. Eve nodded her head.

"I think I knew all along that it was up to me." Eve said and looked at Lady Eve who hugged her tightly.

"Well miss you."

"Happy hunting Percy." Sir percy said and stepped back pulling Lady eve to him as he saw the other two begin to disappear.

"Keep in contact with the book alright!" Eve called back to her grandmother who nodded.

"Curious…he didn't even wear a cravat…" Sir Percy shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the couch.

_2021_

Eve and Percy stood in the lounge where Marguerite had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I'm sorry…for not telling you…" Percy said to Eve whose teeth gritted and she kicked Percy on the hip before walking forward and curled up next to her mother whose eyes opened up in surprise before her arms circled around the young girl.

"We're home." She said

"Did you get my message?" Marguerite asked and looked at Percy who nodded.

"A little girl hum?" Percy asked and Marguerite stood up.

"I found that out seven days ago!" Marguerite said and stood up looking slightly lumpier.

"Really?" Eve asked and looked outside it was really bright and shiney all the spring flowers were in full blood and not a speck of snow left on the ground.

"I say we leave the company to its CEOs for a bit and go to the country side and rustigate for a little while hum?" Percy asked and looked at Eve who nodded her head.

"I want to learn how to ride a horse!" Eve said and looked around at her mother who rolled her eyes.

"I guess…fresh air might be good for the baby anyways." Eve ran off to go get packed.

"She's happy again…what did you do?" Marguerite asked hugging Percy to her.

"I just held her for a few days." Percy said and looked at the book on the table. He opened it and read the newest note on it from Sir Percy.

"Thank you…for giving me a view at myself. I hope you and yours live long and with many children."

"Whats up with old people and having so many kids. My great aunt had 9 kids…9! " He told Marguerite who shook her head.

"No…I'm good…we've got two." She said and Percy leaned forward.

"What if I want a boy?"

"Then go ahead and get pregnant and have your boy then." She said and went toward the kitchen.

"I want some buffalo wings…mmm spicy…and chili…" She said and walked inside. "Virginia!?"

"A craving?" The door closed behind her.

Percy sighed and looked around his house. He tried to remember what it was like before having everyone there. So quiet…lonely. He liked it better this way. Soon…his house will be filled with the sound of infant laughter and play. He was happy and greatful to them. To all of them.

END


End file.
